Just a Lonely Prussian
by Teh-KuppyKake-Novelist
Summary: Germancest. Rated for later chapters. Germany Ludwig x Prussia Gilbert . If you don't like don't read. This is purely fandom. I do not own the characters nor the anime Hetalia. Please enjoy. Thank you.
1. Just A Lonely Prussian

A/N: Warning: If you do not like boy x boy love. Then, leave. I do not need to hear how gross it is. Or that you don't like it. I'm writing this out of pure amusement and for fandom.

Anime: Hetalia, Paring: Germany(Ludwig)xPrussia(Gilbert) [Germancest]

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think. It's my first Hetalia fic. And I would very much like to know. Thank you.

* * *

Gilbert stumbled in the front door laughing, his face red from the drinks he had earlier. "Haha~! See you guys tomorrow night! And I'll see you tomorrow Tonio~!" The silver haired Prussian shouted. Then remembering that he had to be quiet, as it was extremely late and his brother would most likely be asleep, he shut his mouth and closed the door gently.

Sneaking his way past the dogs that his younger bro had, he headed up the stairs, in his mind The Mission Impossible Theme was playing. About halfway up the stairs, his foot missed a step and he came crashing to a halt, and as he did so, his chin smacked into the stair. Causing a loud curse to come out of his mouth. The dogs that he had to sneak by started barking and he heard footsteps as he stood.

"Auch… Verdammt…" He started back up the stairs but came face to well… chest. Standing before him was his stick in the mud brother, looking like something unpleasant was just shoved up his ass. "Gilbert. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ludwig hissed out, glaring down at the slightly shorter male.

"Er… Nein… "Gilbert finally answered after a long, awkward silence. "But, I was trying—" He was cut off. "I don't care what you were trying to do." The German sighed and gently massaged his forehead. "Just get to your room. I'll deal with you in the morning…. Not that it already isn't." He added the last part under his breath and turned back down the hall, going back to his room.

Gilby was left alone, a pout on his face. He mumble and grumbled to his room. "Stupid West… I was trying to be quiet… Stupid stairs… Makin' me trip…" He huffed and almost slammed the door behind him. Slipping off his clothing, getting down to his boxers, he sighed and looked to his door.

Grinning an idea came to him. He opened his door and snuck down the hall. A pillow in his hand, he creaked open Germany's door. Seeing if he was asleep, he crept to the side of his bed and studied his features. Nodding once he realized his was sleeping, he grinned and carefully peeled back the covers and slipped in with him. It's not that he didn't want to sleep in his room by himself, nein, of course not. Prussia was to awesome to be scared to be alone. After all being alone meant freedom.

Anyway, he fell asleep like that. Staring at his brother's sleeping face. Having to resist the urge to stick a hand out and stroke the side of his face. Getting lost in memories when the taller German was little.

In the morning, when Gilbert opened his eyes, it was a terrifying sight. Ludwig was all but glaring at him. With the same look from the night before. "A-Ah, Guten Morgen… West…" He squeaked out, shrinking back under the covers more as Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, bruder?" He asked.

"Well… I was sleeping…" Gilbert replied. "Get. Out. Of. My. Bed." Germany said. Prussia just pouted. "But West... It's so compfy~ Do I have to move?" He asked, bringing himself closer to him. Hugging into his chest. Still, Ludwig was not amused. "Don't think I've forgotten about last night, Gilbert. ... Now unattach yourself from me. I've got to get to work. Feliciano needs extra help today with training as he lagged yesterday."

Gilbert frowned, not only at the mention of work but the mention of that Italian. For some reason the idea of the Italian being around his brother didn't sit well with him. And what was worse was that, Feliciano was actually having effect on Ludwig. ... After all the times he tried to make him relax and took hours to. Feliciano took not but three minutes sometimes. Losing the mood to tease, Gilbert simply got up and walked out, dragging his pillow behind him. "Have a nice training day then, West." Since his back was turned, he didn't notice the odd look that Ludwig was giving him as he left.

* * *

A/N: If it's any good, please let me know. I'd like to continue it, but I'd also like some feedback to see if I should continue. Also, If not to much to ask, tell me if I got the characters in good! :'D It'd make this Fic writer very happy. Thank you~! :DDb I hoped you enjoyed the teaser chapter~


	2. How about a little La Pealla?

A/N: Chapter 2. Again, this is fandom. And for pure fun. I don't own the web comic ( or anime) Hetalia. ಠ_ಠ It's not mine. Germany(Ludwig)xPrussia(Gilbert). [Germancest]. If you don't please don't read. C:

Rated for reasons.

Otherwise please enjoy. :D

* * *

Gilbert was agitated the rest of the day while Ludwig was training. Not being able to get out of his mind that his brother was with Feliciano. Frowning, he took a drink of the beer he had in his hand. Not that there wasn't always one in it. Problem? Nooo, He was the awesome Prussia. He had no problem with beer. It just appeared in his hand and he drank it.

Only did he perk up a little when he remember he was going to over to Antonio's house. Grinning he quickly pulled out his cell phone, the little chick and German flag heart charms swaying slightly back and forth. He hit the number he had on speed dial for his Spanish friend. After it ringing three times the other lined picked up.

"Hola~ Gil-Gil." The Spaniard said happily.

"Tonio~! Hallo!" The grin on Gil's face widened as he answered back.

"What can I do you for~?"

"We're still hangin' out today, ja?"

"Of course! Just come by anytime, Gil-Gil~!"

"Pft~ I'm on my way over now then~!" And Gilbert hung up without replay, grabbed his shoes and headed over. Pausing at the door, he turned back around, wrote a short little note explaining where he was going for his brother then headed out.

Upon arrival to the said Spaniards house, Gilbert didn't even bother to knock and opened the door. "Oii~! Atonioooo~ The awesome me is here!" He shouted, just like every time he went over.  
Spain's head popped out of the kitchen, a silly smile on his face like always. "Gil~!" He shouted excitedly and rushed to give his friend a hug. Squeezing him tight and picking him up slightly.  
Gilbert on the other hand was laughing lightly. "O-Okay, Leggo, can't breathe! Haha~" Once he was properly on the ground, he grinned. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Tonio~?"

"Ah, Well, I've got something cooking if you're hungry! Have you had lunch yet?" That silly sparkle smile never left his face as he spoke. Gilbert just laughed, "Of course I'm hungry~ I always am!" As if to emphasize what he was talking about, he patted his stomach. "Lead the way to the kitchen~"

"This way." He turned around, and motioned for Gilbert to follow him. Which he did.

"So… What exactly are you fixin' in there?" He finally asked.

"Well… It's called La Pealla. A very good and famous Spanish dish!" He smiled at Gilbert.

"Whatever that is, It smells real good! And I'll eat it most defiantly~" Gilbert grinned back.

After a few more mintues, Spain's wonderful dish of La Pealla was finally made. The two sat down and ate and after a few minutes France arrived out of no where like he always does.

"Bonjour mes amis~*" Francis announced as he walked in, just like Gilbert had done before. After 'Hellos' were made, and maybe a few hits to a certian Frenchman head. They all sat down and ate. Which to both Francis and Gilbert's suprise was very good. Then after some good food it was a even more awesome night full of booze. Like always... Except this time, Gilbert had a lot less to drink and insisted on leaving early.  
"Aww~! Gil-Gil! You just got here!" Antonio said as the Prussian was getting ready to head out the door. France would have protested as well if he weren't already drunk off his ass and passed out on the ground.

"Ja, Ja, I know." He pouted. "But West got all pissy the last time I got home late..."

"Aww... Okay then..." Opening his arms he took Gilbert into a good-bye hug, nuzzling him slightly. "Make sure to come by again~." Gilbert just laughed a bit in reply and nodded.  
"Ja, Ja I will. Naturlish." He grinned, giving him a quick hug back then heading out.

Once home - and this time earlier than normal - kicking off his shoes and tossing the jacket he had on, on the ground. "Yo~ West. I'm hoooome~" No reply. Looking at the clock that was on the wall, he got confused. Wasn't his brother home from training by now? Frowning, he went searching around, first in his office. Not there. His bedroom? Nein, not there either. Did he go out? High chance, the only reason he could is to go to the store or something. Sighing, he just hopped that he wasn't with Feliciano... Going up to his room, now in a much more foul mood than before, he plopped down in his bed. Damn that Italian for taking all his brothers attention. He was the one that raised him. He was the one that was with him most his life. Yet, everything he did seemed to set Ludwig off, making him mad at him or highly annoyed. While _he_ didn't know his brother but a few years. And instinly, he was attachted to him. How the hell did _he_ get a place in the german's heart so fast? Easily he fell asleep, thinking thoughts like that.

* * *

A/N: Can you all tell I'm not a GerIta fan? Or that I'm a SpainxPrussia fan? xD Ahh.. Ja, I don't like the kid. =3= I said it. Hope you enjoyed. I think I'll make the next chapter this day over, just in Ludwig's point of view. 3

* Bonjour mes amis~ = Hello my friends~

I'm feeling generous. If you wish for any paring, I can try to write it into this. C: Be it crack, I don't mind. Just you know... No, GerIta. ¯\(ºдಠ)/¯ Alright, K Thx Bai. :D


	3. Extra Laps?

Chapter 3! And it's in Ludwig's point of view. Don't like, Don't read. Germany (Ludwig) x Prussia (Gilbert) [Germancest]. I don't Hetalia or the characters. Please enjoy chapter three. 3 :3

So this isn't confusing. This chapter is the **_SAME _**day as yesterday.(Or the last chapter.) It's just in Germany's point of view.

* * *

Having getting up early, Ludwig wasn't surprised that his brother was still sleeping. He himself had gotten up at 6 in the morning. Usually Gil wasn't up until sometime in the afternoon… And that was on good day.

Sighing he headed to his bathroom, washed, fixed his hair in its normal slicked back fashion. Going down to his kitchen for a small breakfast, washing the dishes immediately afterwards. Then grabbing his boots and putting them on, he paused, like every morning and went back inside. Grabbing his hat then headed out for real this time.

Arriving early like he usually did, he enjoyed the quiet until his Italian friend appeared. Shouting loudly when he got there, automatically clinging to the German. "Vee~ Doitsu! Doitsu!" the smaller Italian said, nuzzling into Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig dethatched Feliciano from his arm. "Italia." He nodded a hello and automatically got down to business. "Japan cannot meet today for he is busy, so there for you will do your part, and his. You slacked the other day. I can't let that happen again today. Now, down to training."

Italy's face had a pout. "B-But… Doitsu…" Seeing that the German was serious he sighed. "… How many laps…?"

"That's more like it. Since the usual amount of laps would be 10. Today, it's 20... Now I suggest you start. I'll run with you. _Run _Italia... Not walk. Now lets start." He gave a small shove to get him started and jogged slowly behind him. Hours later the two were _finally _done with the laps and on to the next thing. Push ups. And the whole time, Ludwig heard whining and complaining. He wished that Kiku was there... He always knew the proper way to respond. After push ups, it was sit ups. Then after sit ups Ludwig couldn't take much more whining and ended training for the day.

Once Felicaino had finally left, he looked at his watch... Hm, It seemed that he still had a couple hours before returning home. And he was sure Gilbert would probably not be there... Sighing he decided to visit Japan to see how his meeting with his family went. Only getting caught up in a conversation with him and not realizing what time it was until it was too late.

Rushing home, he didn't notice that it was maybe to late when he did. Frowning, he hoped Gilbert wasn't there. As he yelled at him the other day for coming home late, it'd set a bad example and his brother would probly see it as okay to come home really late again. Upon getting to his house, he was proved wrong as he saw lights on that weren't on when he left. Not only that but his shoes were there...

Going upstairs after a quick hello to his dogs ( and after he let them out ). Ludwig went straight to check if his brother was actually up there. Going to Gilbert's room, he opened the door quietly. Seeing that Gilbert was laying on his bed he went up to the side of it, and sighed chuckling at how his brother was. One hand on his stomach, his shirt hitched up slightly because of it, the other arm thrown off the side of bed and the blankets stuffed to the end of it. Even a little drool was going down his chin. He sighed and pulled the blankets up, covering his brother up. And in a rare chance, he slowly sat down next to him and placed a small careful kiss to his forehead. "Guten Nacht, Bruder. Schlafen Sie gut.*" Getting up and going back to his room, flipping the light off on his way out and closing the door quietly, he missed the small smile that came to his 'sleeping' brother's lips.

Sighing, he thought the day was just to long and he was glad it was over. Also for the break he had tomorrow. Going about his rutine just like this morning, he crawled into his bed and feel asleep easily, as he was exausted from his long day.

* * *

A/N: Did everyone enjoy? :'D I know I did. Lol. Aww, Brotherly moment. I love it. C: Again, if not problem, let me know what you think. My inspiration comes from you all.

* Guten Nacht, Bruder. Schlafen Sie gut = Good night, brother. Sleep well.


	4. Bonus Chapter: What do you mean?

A/N: Warning: If you do not like boy x boy love. Then, leave. I do not need to hear how gross it is. Or that you don't like it. I'm writing this out of pure amusement and for fandom.

Anime: Hetalia, Paring: Germany(Ludwig)xPrussia(Gilbert) [Germancest]

Hai tharr. I've hit a bit of a block, and this idea popped up in my head. Sooo~ I thought I'd share with everyone eles~. :D Please enjoy.

This chapter as no value to the first three. This one was just made because I couldn't get it out of my head.

Bonus Chapter: What do you mean?

* * *

"… What do you mean, I can't wear this while cleaning?" Gilbert asked, motioning to himself, with a slight pout.

Ludwig on the other hand, sighed, and face palmed, his face red. "B-Because, Gil. You just can't wear that!" He left out the part that he would be tempted and every time he bent over he could see his ass. W-Which /was/ covered… Sort of. Heaven knows where he got a thong from. Probably France.

Gilbert pouted more, "B-But West… I won't clean any other way." He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, looking very much like a child. And he was actually in the middle of vacuuming, after all, West asked him to clean, so that's what he was doing. He didn't think there was anything wrong with his outfit. So what if the skirt was a little short, and it was tight against him. Sort of like a second skin. And sure maybe the frills on the end of the skirt tickled a little, but... He liked it, and it made him feel like he was doing a better job with cleaning in it. That an he just loved to annoy the hell out of his brother.

Ludwig sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. "F-Fine... Just hurry and finish." He smiled lightly at the grin he got and quickly turned back around to his office, hearing the vacuum start back up again. Sitting down behind the desk he groaned and layed his head in his chin, looking down at the paperwork on his desk, he set to work. After a good amount of time, and a good amount of paperwork getting done, he sat back in his comfy chair with a relaxed sigh, the blond German didn't hear the door to his office open. Only did he notice someone was there, when they spoke.

"... West? I'm done with vacuuming..." For some reason Gilbert felt the need to tell his brother that. Shut up, he's awesome. He can do what he wants. "And the rest of the living room is clean too. Need anythin' in here cleaned?" He totally wasn't doing this on purpose. Nope not at all~.

Ludwig stared at Gilbert, and sighed slightly frustrated, just when he thought he was going to get some quiet time! "N-Nein.. I don't have anything in here that needs clean..." He trailed off seeing Gilbert's pout. "F-Fine...! Just stop with that look. And don't distract me." He gave him a stern glare before sighing deeply and getting back to work, regetfully, getting back to work.

Gilbert grinned and moved about the office, quietly picking things up and dusting random things that didn't need to be dusted. Missing all the glances thrown his way, only occasionally hearing a sigh or random groan. The silver haired Prussian sighed himself, and turned to face Ludwig. "West! Shut the hell up, I can't clean with yer moanin' and groanin'." He couldn't put up with anymore of it. He threw a glare over his shoulder.

Ludwig stared, or rather kind of glared at his brother, "Gilbert...? Was I making noises?" He blinked stared up at his brother. Gilbert just met his glare with his own before sighing, and slumping a little in posture.

"West.. You work yourself to death. What is it?" He pouted and took a step closer to Germany. "I'm your older brother. You should listen to your elders~." He teased. Ludwig just frowned, how could he consider Gilbert his 'elder' if he acted like a five year old! He sighed and brought a hand up to rub his temples, he didn't think he could take anymore of this ridiculous outfit... Or his brother.

"G-Gilbert... Please, will you get out? O-Or at least leave and change..." He sighed and looked up at him, not realizing as he was speaking, Gilbert had gotten closer, and was practically almost in his lap. Well, actually now he was. Gilbert had taken it upon himself to set himself Lut's his lap. ... Way to go, Gilbert. Anyway~! The said Prussian looked up at his younger brother from his lap, his bottom lip popped out slightly in a pout.

"B-But West... I can't clean any other way... Plus... You like this outfit, Ja?" If it weren't for the fact that he had to keep the pout in place, he so would have been smirking just now. But of course being the awesomeness that is him, he kept his face straight. Ludwig on the other hand, was completly red in the face and frowning. He didn't understand Gilberts whole concept of having to wear that ridiculous outfit while cleaning. Hell, he didn't even think that the /_France/ _would wear that. ... Okay scratch that, France probably would. But that's not the point! The point was, why Gilbert had to wear it!

Stuttering to reply to his brother's question, Ludwig's face turned red, and he glanced away mumbling something along the lines of "... I don't hate it..." He then turned his head to glare fully at Gilbert. "B-But I still think you should take it off!" He half shouted in a rush, noticing the grin spreading across Gilbert's face.

"Ah~. But West! Why should I now? I know you like it~." If it was possible, Gilbert grinned more, teasingly stroking the side of the slightly taller German's face. Oh, how it was so much fun to mess with his brother. This is why he just loooved when his brother was home. Plus... His video games where starting to get kind of old. And he could 'borrow' money from his brother to get some new ones~.

"Gilbert... Go take that off, please?" Ludwig sighed, almost at his wits end. Moving slightly in his seat, so it would be easier for his brother to get of his lap, he continued speaking. "Now, Gilbert."

Prussia, on the other hand, stayed where he was, smirking. "I'll take it off in one condition~~." He said, clinging to the German, leaning up so his lips where right next to his ear, once again teasingly tracing a finger up and down Ludwig's neck slowly and lightly. And with just that, Gilbert was sure that he had his little brother wrapped around his finger~.

Ludwig took in a shaky breath, hesitantly setting his hands on Gilbert's hips. The Prussian was right, as much as Ludwig would hate to admit it. And he probably would never admit it. "A-And what condition would that be...?" He asked, bringing Prussia slightly closer.

Gilbert planted a small kiss on Ludwig's neck, before wiggling out of his grasp and climbing off his lap. He slowly made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder, he smirked. "Make me some wrust." He said before opening he door and walking out crakling like mad. Leaving Ludwig to sit slightly bewildered at his brother, he sighed, mumbled something in German, swore he would get back at his brother later and got up, walking down to the kitchen to make him what he wanted.

Yep. Gilbert was right. It was so much fun to tease his brother.

* * *

A/N: Er... Yeah. There you have it. The idea that was stuck. Chapter four is comming up in a little bit~. :D So... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed~~. I know I did! Kesese~.


End file.
